


Gleefully Voltron

by NinjaGirl36



Category: Glee, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Singing, What Have I Done, What do you get when you cross glee and voltron, a load of crap thats what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGirl36/pseuds/NinjaGirl36
Summary: All Keith wants to do is make it through high school, is that too much to ask? Apparently, it is because soon Keith is forced to join Altea Highs glee club.Maybe it's not as bad as he thought.





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first chapter, as always I do not own these characters.  
> This chapter is all about introducing the gang. And the songs they sing will be linked in the End Notes.

It was a bright sunny day in Wisconsin, Altea high school was having its football practice that evening. Sounds of whistleblowing and passing of the football can be heard. Lance loves this time of day he got to feel the nice breeze on his tan face as he worked with his teammates to get better for the season, he could see his girlfriend Nyma and her long blonde hair doing her cheerleading exercises a couple of yards away. He also loves this time of day because it was almost time for Glee practice where he was going to sing and perform with some of his best friends. Life is good for Lance, well, good as it can be for a high school sophomore. “LANCE!” His coach shouted at the top of his lungs, “Stop daydreaming and get to work!”

Nyma and her friends snicker in the background. “Yes sir,” lance announces dramatically as he continues back to his daily sprints

~

As soon as practice is over Lance strips down from his practice gear and changes into his normal school clothes he rushes down to the music room. He loves being the first one to the class that way he can claim the perfect seats. The music room is arranged with a semicircle of chairs surrounding an area in the middle of the room where performances or announcements are made. Lance strolls into class hair still wet from his shower and plops down with a huge huff. “Hey, Lance!” Hunk cheerfully greets as he sits down beside him. “Are you ready for the performance?”

“Hell yeah,” Lance responds coolly to his best friend. He, Hunk, and Pidge, another best friend, all agreed to do a performance to start off the new year of Glee club.

Students begin to file in as Shiro claps his hands to get the class's attention. Shiro is the co-director of Glee club along with Allura. “Hello, class welcome to the first glee practice!” Shiro says in a loud tone. Shiro is a muscular man with an undercut and a long pink scar across his nose.

Lance cheers along with his peers who are eager to begin. “I know,” Shiro continues, ”We lost last year but I believe we can turn it around that's why Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are going to start us off.”

A couple claps sound as the trio stands up to sing. Lance’s tall and lean body is alongside Hunk’s large and round one. To his left are Pidge and their short thin body with their glasses balanced on the tip of their nose.

“Hit it!” Lance says and the upbeat rhythm begins to play.

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living, shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing. Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision, always had high, high hopes. ___

____

The group harmonizes perfectly their bodies in sync with the rhythm, Pidge adding a little shimmy every once in a while. The entire class starts clapping along.

_It's uphill for oddities, the stranger crusaders, ain't ever wannabes. The weird and the novelties, don't ever change we wanted everything, wanted everything. ___

____

It gets to Lance’s solo and he sings it loud and proud.

_Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated. All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting. They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me, so I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see _.__

____

Suddenly the music cuts out and it's just the group harmonizing beautifully.

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living, shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing. Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision, always had high, high hopes. ___

____

__

When the song ends the entire class gets up and cheers, Hunk throwing Pidge in the air. Lance laughs, its perfect.

~

The next day rolls around and Allura has some saddening news, “Now I know well all had fun But now we have to move on to more pressing topics. The team only has 9 members”

This was true, all the team had was Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Romelle, Shay and her brother Rax, Nyma and her cheerleading friend Plaxum, and Rolo.

“As you know the team needs 10 players to compete,” Allura continues. Shiro is next to her nodding in agreement. “We need to figure out ways to get one more member or else Glee Club will have to be canceled for the year.”

A Chorus of ‘No!’s were repeated throughout the classroom. “Does anyone have any ideas?” Shiro asked.

“What if we hack into the Glee Club Mainframe and put in that we have 10 members?” Pidge suggested pushing her glasses up with her middle finger.

“No Pidge,” Shiro stated rolling his eyes as if this had happened once before. “No cheating.”

Romelle raised her hand, “What if we do a bake sale?” She squeaks.

“No,” Nyma speaks up, “I am not getting my nails dirty making stupid cupcakes”  


“Cupcakes aren't stupid!” Shay defended.

“Yeah they're pretty lame,” Plaxum states adjusting her cheer uniform.

“Guys, guys calm down,” Allura says moving her hands in a downward motion. “Anyone else have any ideas?”

“What if we make posters?” Hunk pipes up, “we can put cupcakes on it and it won't get your nails dirty.”

“That's perfect each of you can make two Glee posters and set them around school!” Allura smiles. 

Just then the bell rings and the class files out. “Great now we have homework,” Nyma complains to Lance.

“I think it's a pretty good idea,” Lance says a little hurt.

“Whatever,” Nyma snaps as she prances off into another direction leaving Lance alone.

~ 

“What did you say to me, James.” A boy practically growls.

“I said,” James said tauntingly, “I bet you don’t even have a home because who would care for you anyway.” 

Just then the boy slams James into the lockers creating a loud bang and students gathering in the hallway. The boy was about to strike again when a voice echoes through the hall, “KEITH!” Keith looks over and sees principle Coran seething. “In my office, NOW!” 

Keith sighs as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his black jacket and follows the principal ignoring the stares of his peers. “What were you thinking,” Coran says as he drags Keith into his office and sits him down. “Why in the world would you shove one of your friends into the lockers.”

Keith snaps his gaze from staring at the wall and says, “He is not my friend.”

“Then what is he?!”

Keith goes back to ignoring looking at the many “inspirational” posters Coran has hanging on his wall. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Coran tries to reason.

He sighs and rubs his temples when he doesn’t get a response. “You leave me no choice but to expel you since this isn’t your first transgression.”

This snaps Keith out of his gaze, “Wait no no nono,” Keith scrambles, “Please don't expel me you don't understand I'll do anything.”

“I'm afraid it's already too late, son”

“Wait I promise I'll do anything you say! I just need one more chance!”

Coran sighs, “Okay but only because I need a student right now. You need to join the Glee Club and stay all year.”

“What!”

“They need a new member to compete and no one has expressed interest.”

“That's because they're the nerds of this high school!”

“No exceptions the deal is you join and stay out of trouble or you'll be expelled”

“But I….uh…….fine,” Keith slumps.

“Great class is just beginning I'll take you!” Coran joyfully jumps up and begins to escort Keith to the music room.

Keith hates that he's being led by the principal, he knows what people say about him. He is supposedly the ‘bad boy’ or the ‘mysterious loner type’. Honestly, Keith doesn't really care he's just trying to make it through High School and James and the principal isn't making it any easier.

It doesn't help that he's going to have to join the Glee Club. He knows around the school it is very unpopular to be in the Glee Club. He never really understood why but for some reason, if you were in the Glee Club you were labeled as a loser. It also doesn't help that his childhood friend Pidge and Shiro joined the Glee Club which means he's going to have to face them along with all the other random students.

As soon as Keith and Coran walk in the entire classroom stops and stares. Great, just great, Keith mentally sighs, this is going to be hell. “Hello class,” Coran greets, “this is Keith he will be joining your glee club today.” 

“Awesome! I thought you didn't want to join the Glee Club.” Shiro says turning to Keith. The entire classroom is still in shock.

“I don't Coran is making me,” Keith monotones.

“WHAT!” Lance makes the first outburst, “he can't join he doesn't even want to join.”

“Who are you?” Keith states.

“Lance we’re in English and Science together!” Lance says exasperated. Lance acts likes it's impossible someone couldn't know him. Keith just shrugged and waited for Shiro to silence the rest of the outbursts in the classroom. Most of them consisted of ‘he can’t join it will be bad for our rep’ or ‘I heard he’s a felon’. Keith just blocked it out.

“I want everyone to be quiet no matter what you think Keith is joining and you are supposed to welcome him,” Shiro said raising his voice. There were a few mutters but everyone eventually quieted. Keith took a seat next to Pidge and whispered a hello. “Welcome to the nerd club,” They whispered back and Keith snickered. 

“Hey Keith, since you are new we usually start out with you singing a song, would you like to come up here?” Alura asked softly.

“No, I can't sing,” Keith said and Pidge and Shiro shot him a glance.

“Yes you ca-” Pidge was about to disagree when Keith covered her mouth. There was a muffled ‘hey!’ and Keith let go. The class just watched in confusion.

“Okay, you can just do the cartography!” Allura said and continued on with the class.

~

In his class was over Keith bolted out of there he was so ready to leave but of course, he had to run into someone. “Ow!” said the person he hit, “What’s your prob- Oh it’s you.” 

Fan-fucking-tastic Keith had just run into Lance, the guy that had already made it clear he hated him because he glared at him all through the class. “Move,” Keith simply stated.

“Hey, don't talk to me like that!” Lance hissed. This guy was getting on Keith's nerves.

“I can talk to you however I want,” Keith snapped.

“Not with that haircut you can’t,” Lance rebutted gesturing to Keith’s long black hair the covered his violet eyes. Keith took a few deep breaths he can't get into another fight. 

Keith quickly walked away ignoring the far away ‘hey get back here’.

~

The next day Lance was mad he shouldn’t have to deal with a sassy black haired boy trying to ruin his glee club. He ranted to both Hunk and Pidge during lunch when they were alone, “I cannot believe him who gives him the right to boss people around like that. He is the most inconsiderate jerk I've ever met.”

“You hate him so much but all you’ve talked about today is him,” Pidge said amused while nibbling on a french fry.

“I don't need your crap today Pidge,” He playfully hits them on the arm.

“Oh hey there's Keith,” Hunk said waving down the kid. “Come sit with us!”

“What!” Lance whisper-yelled. But it was too late Keith had already given a slight nod and sat down.

“Hey, Pidge,” he said as he set his food down. Lance frantically looks between the two of them.

“How do you know Keith!” Lance says accusingly.

“He and I were partners on a project a while back and we stayed in touch,” Pidge shrugs nonchalantly.

“I've been betrayed,” Lance slumps down in his seat.

“What's your problem with me anyway?” Keith glares.

“You’re you that’s why. An awful arrogant asshole.”

“Lance!” His friends scolded. 

“You're no prize either.” Keith shrugs.

“How dare you,” Lance says eyes ablaze.

“Woah, Woah everyone just calm down!” Hunk says and he turns to Keith, “Hi, we haven't formally met I’m Hunk.”

Keith shakes hunk’s hand that he had extended for him, “Nice to meet you but I should go,” Keith says looking a Lance. Keith stands up and leaves.

“Keith wait!” Pidge says then they glare at Lance, “You better apologize!”  
“Why,” Lance whines.

“Because you attacked him out of nowhere and because I said so.” Pidge declares giving him The Look.

“Fine,” Lance sighs. Lance starts to sing.

_I took a walk on a Saturday night, fog in the air, just to make my mind seem clear where do I go from here? I see my breath pushing steam through the air, shaking hands run through my hair,  
my fears, where do I go from here? ___

____

____

“You’re so dramatic,” Pidge shakes their head.

_Is it my fault, is it my fault? ___

____

____

Hunk and Pidge sigh and drag him away.

~

Glee goes by surprisingly easy Keith doesn't say a word so it's like he's not even there and at least we get to compete. The only thing Lance's dreading is apologizing. Yeah, he knows it wasn't right calling Keith names but that still doesn't mean he likes to apologize.

He was able to catch up with Keith after school. “Hey,” he says after he grabs Keith's arm. Keith looks like he's about to say something but Lance jumps and before he can, “Look I'm sorry for calling you names at lunch it really wasn't fair of me to do that since you have done nothing wrong how about we start over, I’m Lance.”

Keith tensed looking like he was about to have to fight but once he heard what Lance said he relaxed, Lance even saw a shadow of a smile, “I’m Keith.”

Someone shouted Lance name, “Oh I got to go see you later!” Lance said and he ran off.

When did Keith get a cute smile?

Wait! Where the hell did that come from?

~

Keith wanted to go anywhere but home, home reminded him about how alone he was.

Could he even call it home?

He road out to a secret spot, a place near a cliff where there are the most perfect trees and grass overlooked the sunset. Keith took off his motorbike helmet and sat next to his bright red motorcycle.

Keith's soft melody echoed through the forest.

_So you found a place where the grass is greener, and you jumped the fence to the other side. Is it good? Are they giving you a world I could never provide? Well, I hope you're proud of your big decision. Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more, now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before. ___

____

____

The leaves rustled as the orange glow of the sun washes over them.

_And you say what you need to say so that you get to walk away. It would kill you to have to stay trapped when you've got something new. Well, I'm sorry you had it rough and I'm sorry I'm not enough. ___

____

____

Keith tilts his head up to the breeze.

_So you got what you always wanted, so you got your dream come true. Good for you good for you, you, you. Got a taste of a life so perfect so you did what you had to do  
good for you, good for you. ___

____

____

_Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry? Do you even care that you might be wrong?  
Was it fun? Well, I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along. ___

____

____

_And you say what you need to say. And you play who you need to play  
And if somebody's in your way crush them and leave them behind. ___


	2. Pep in Their Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pep rally time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading!

For the third time in a row, Keith falls flat on his ass. “Come on this choreography is easy!” Lance says mockingly.

Altea high school is having a big pep rally to welcome all the new students and, the Glee Club was invited to perform. This is great news for everyone who actually likes Glee Club but for Keith, he has to learn stupid choreography with Lance in an empty music room. That alone is enough reason for Keith to strangle someone. “Why did Allura assign you to teach me?” Keith bites out.

“Because I am the best, obviously,” Lance notes leaning down in a taunting manner. Keith uses this to his advantage and kicks Lance's legs out from under him. Lance tumbles to the ground leaving Keith doubled over in laughter. Lance’s face turns red and he can't figure out why, “Shut up,” Lance states regaining his composure.

“Okay, okay just teach me the choreography,” Keith says when his giggles subside. Lance complies still glaring.

~

Turns out Keith really likes Hunk and Pidge. He's learned that Hunk is amazing at cooking and he also he has a very good deep voice. They ended up bonding when Keith mentioned how his pancakes are never fluffy and Hunk gives him tips. Keith gets close with Pidge again once they bond over sarcastic comments about Lance.

One week into the high school year turns out to be better than his whole freshman year combined. Keith manages to get a spot at a lunch table and to make a few acquaintances with a couple of team members from Glee. He also manages to learn some gossip like Hunks big crush on Shay, a smart girl from Glee. “She is totally into you!” Remarks Lance on one sunny afternoon in the school courtyard.

“She is not! And I don’t even like her!” A blushing Hunk says.

“Lier!” Pidge shouts startling them.

“Just go and ask her out,” Keith shrugs.

“See even Edge Lord over there agrees!” Lance said exasperated.

“Edge Lord?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah you know because you like MCR and black,” Lance states waving a hand in his direction.

“Just because My Chemical Romance is a good band doesn’t make me an Edge Lord,” Keith says crossing his arms.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Lance says, “Not the point, anyway, Hunk you need to ask her out!”

“Maybe,” Hunk mumbles sinking lower in his seat his friends giving a disapproving look.

“Also!” Pidge speaks up, “How’s the dance moves coming?”

Keith and Lance just groan in unison.

~

But of course, Keith's week has to have a downside. As Keith was putting away his geometry book in his locker a hand comes up and slams it. “Hey weakling I heard you joined Glee club,” James snickered.

Don't get into a fight, don't get into a fight, a mantra in Keith’s head repeated. Keith turned and started to walk away when a rough hand was on his shoulder, “Hey don't walk away from me” James sneered.

“Just because your parents don't give you attention doesn't mean I have to,” Keith deadpanned. Keith saw a fist aiming for his face but he quickly dodged and sprinted to class as fast as he could.

A song filled James's head. 

_I am someone to hate. I will spit upon the idol for which you stand. I will carry the weight. I will bury your deception with a wrathful hand._

__

__

_Heart is cold, and my weapons are washed in blood. I avow to the call on high. My resolve in the blessed above, in this ever-consuming divide. I am the cry for the falling of time._

_Born into the lust within our eyes. Taught to write the scriptures for our lives. We inherit the lies._

_To my last breath, to my final day._

~

Allura claps her hand together to silence the music room. “Attention everyone,” Allura announces. “We need to start coming up with songs for sectionals!”

“What’s sectionals?” Keith asks hand in the air.  
“It’s-” Allura begins but is interrupted.

“Keith get with the program!” Lance says, “Sectionals is a competition for glee club. We get to sing three songs against two other schools and if we win we can move on to Regionals and then the biggest competition Nationals!”

“Geez, calm down it was just a question,” Keith rolls his eyes. Why did Lance always get on his last nerve?

“Anyway,” Allura says again glaring at the two boys for interrupting. “We need to start looking for songs so, each of you will be assigned to choose one song to enter and, then me and Shiro will sort through all the songs and pick out the ones we think are best.”

Excited chatter erupts through the class. “You all have until the end of the week to submit your songs to Allura and I so, get to picking!” Shiro announces. 

~

Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Lance all sit in their usual seats for lunch. It's the perfect area in the school courtyard where a tree looms over their table that is set for four people. Lance wishes Nyma would come and sit over, they've been having sort of a rough patch. For some reason, Nyma gets very irritated no matter what Lance says and he's trying to figure it out. Speak of the devil Nyma comes strolling over along with Rolo, a background singer in Glee, trailing behind. “Lance come sit with me!” Nyma states in a squeaky voice she uses for when she's in front of other people

“I am already seated Nyma how about you come to sit with us, it's pretty outside!” Lance suggests. He ignores the stares from Hunk and Pidge because he knows they dislike Nyma.

“No! Come on just move,” Nyma wines. Lance looks to his friends for answers and they all just sit there. Keith is crossing his arms in his usual stance with his eye on him almost as if he is seeing if Lance will abandon his friends.

“No thanks Nyma I am with my friends, but we can chat at our usual time after school,” Lance says.

“No, you always sit with them!” Nyma demands like a toddler.

“This isn’t up for discussion we will talk later,” Lance said look Nyma right in the eye.

“Fine, let's go Rolo!” Nyma barks as she leaves flipping her ponytail.

Lance sighs preparing for Pidge’s outburst. “You shouldn’t date her.”  
‘And there it is,’ Lance thinks.

“Listen, we are just going through a rough patch,” Lance defends.

“She treats you like trash,” Keith says.

“Oh, and why do you care?” Lance said waving a dismissive hand toward him. Keith stays silent.

“We are just trying to look out for you,” Hunk jumps in.

“I know,” Lance sighs.

~

Keith needs a perfect song for sectionals. He knows he's the new kid so he needs to wow the group with his awesome song selection.

Keith rummages through the public library looking at all the sheet music he can find. Keith uses his phone and headphones trying to figure out some of the new songs he sees. He laughs at a particular album cover when he spots someone. Lance. Of course, he is here.

Keith decides that he should scare Lance because he hasn't spotted him yet. He sneaks up behind him and then suddenly puts his hands on his shoulder and shouts. Lance jumps and yelps earning a couple ‘shushes’ from the people around them. Keith tries to contain his laughter as Lance scolds him. 

“What the fuck dude!” Lance whisper yells. Lance sees Keith smiling and struggling to hold in his laughter and his glare softens. “Shut up,” Lance playfully punches him.

“Heh, you yelped like a scared puppy,” Keith says still smiling.

“Hey excuse you I am a dog, thank you very much!”

Keith chuckles and a weird feeling in his chest flutters in. Keith coughs trying to ignore the feeling and looks over lances shoulder, “What are you looking at?”

“Music for sectionals, duh,” Lance replies.

“Sectionals in a big deal for you huh?”

“Of course singing is something I love to do!” Lance smiles, “I can do it by myself or with my family.”  
“Sounds fun,” Keith nods.

“So why are you in Glee,” Lance asks, “I know Coran forced you but why?”

“I got into a fight with James and Croan was going to expel me so I choose to be in glee to save my ass,” Keith explains.

“Man, James is the worst,” Lance says.

“I know right he is so full of himself,” Keith says exited someone understands.

“Yes! And he tries to instigate fights!” Lance groans just thinking about him.

“He’s bothered you?”

“Yes!” Lance says, “He tortures the entire Glee Club using the football team against us and telling us we will never amount to anything.”

“That's awful,” Keith frowns. “Aren't you on the football team?”

“Yeah but my opinion about how great Glee is, is very unpopular.”

“Just like the group itself.”

Lance chuckles, “Now you are getting it.”

“Want to look for songs together?” Keith doesn't know why that statement took so much courage to ask.

“Sure!” Lance smiles, “Why not.” He says as they begin to walk together.

“Oh!” Keith remembers pulling out his phone, “Look at this weird album cover”

Lance stares at the dark black cover with a man chained on it, “Kinky.”

Keith laughs and shoves him, “You’re gross!”

“Come on!” Lance smiles, “Pidge has said worse!”

“True but you could have resisted”

“That's what she said.”

“Lance!”

~

Glee practice went pretty normal. Well, if you count Nyma doing a duet with Rolo and glaring at Lance the entire time normal. As soon as it was over Lance rushed for to Nyma talking in hushed tones. You could hear the arguing continue as they walked down the hall. Keith packed up his stuff like normal but was suddenly stopped by principal Coran. “Keith wait,” He said.

Keith stopped and raised an eyebrow and Coran continued, “You see, the budget in the school is going down and we had to lower the amount to pay the janitor.”

“And?” Keith promoted.

“He can’t clean the music room and….”

“No!” Keith's eyes widened, “No, no absolutely never. I will not clean the music room.” 

“Keith,” Coran looked sympathetic, “This is not a debate. You have to clean this room or I will expel you.”

“Fine,” grumbled Keith.

“Great let me get the cleaning supplies!” Coran spoke enthusiastically.

“This is child labor,” Keith mumbled.

And that’s why Keith is standing in an empty, dirty music room after school. Keith takes a long and deep breath as he picks up a mop, “I can do this,” Keith says to himself, “It’s just a super dirty room that you have to clean, no big deal.”

One-fourth of the way through Keith decides that the only thing worse than hell is cleaning a dirty music room. He has never has seen so much trash in one room before. This is going to take forever.

Suddenly, Keith spots a speaker in the music room. He looks around. Empty. Hey, if Keith is going to clean he might as well have some fun. He plugs in his phone turns the volume up and presses play. Keith is singing before he knows it.

_Oh woah oh woah oh, oh woah oh. The good, the bad, and the dirty. Oh woah oh woah oh, oh woah oh. The good, the bad, and the dirty. Truth is that it was always going to end this symphony buzzing in my head. Took a market of filth, and sold it like summer.  
True, all of the good girls act so good, till one of them doesn't wait their turn. Turn the memory to stone, and carve your shoulder. Hey, holy roller._

 

Keith laughs as he dances around with the mop.

_If you wanna start a fight, you better throw the first punch, make it a good one. And if ya wanna make it through the night you better say my name like, the good, the bad, and the dirty. Oh woah oh woah oh, oh woah oh, the good, the bad, and the dirty. Oh woah oh woah oh, oh woah oh, the good, the bad, and the dirty_

He spins the mop around using it as a microphone

_I know what it's like to have to trade the ones that you love for the ones you hate. Don't think I've ever used a day of my education. There's only two ways that these things can good or bad and how was I to know that all your friends won't hold any grudges. I got the final judgment._

He smiles

_If you wanna start a fight, you better throw the first punch, make it a good one. And if ya wanna make it through the night you better say my name like, the good, the bad, and the dirty._

Keith guesses cleaning can be fun.

~

Shit. In the midst of the drama with Nyma Lance forgot his textbook. He needs it for his homework and he is already almost failing the class that it’s for. Lance sprints to the music room but slows when he hears some noise.

It’s music.

Someone is singing to music.

Some who is actually good. Surprisingly good. LIke Lance knows good but this is something else. Lance’s curiosity peaks so he inches closer to the room carefully peaking in so whoever it is doesn't see him. Lance freezes.

It’s Keith.

Keith can sing.

All those background choreography was for nothing. ‘Can’t sing’ Lance’s ass.  
_Oh woah oh woah oh, oh woah oh, the good, the bad, and the dirty._

Keith finishes the song and ends in a rock star pose, the mop acting as a guitar. Lance can’t help it, he bursts out laughing. Keith jumps up and trips over the mop. “Lance!” Keith says frantically getting up, “What are you doing here?!”

“Never mind that,” Lance says laughter still in his voice, “You can sing?”

“No,” Keith says crossing his arms.

“I literally just heard you,” Lance said looking at Keith like he’s an idiot. 

“Okay fine whatever,” Keith sighs, “I can sing.”

“Why did you lie?” Lance asks sounding hurt.

“Well uhh..,” Keith stalls.

“Uhh?”

“Okay fine, but you can’t make fun of me,” Keith defends.

“Okay I won’t,” Lance scoots forward excited to hear. “Tell me.”

“I get stage fright.” Keith mumbles. Lance barely hears but he understands, he stands motionless. “Okay get on with the mocking.”

“Keith,” Lance says in a low tone, “I am not going to mock you.”

“Why?” Keith asks heat rises to his face.

“Because you are human, and I used to get stage fright too.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Keith shoulders past him anxious to get out of here.

“No wait I’ll help you, only if there are no more secrets!” Lance hates secrets. 

“Fine, How?” Keith crosses his arms.

_If you love somebody, better tell them why they're here cause, they just may run away from you._

Lance sings arm stretched out dramatically. Keith blushes and chuckles, something that he will de later. 

_You’ll never know what went well, then again it just depends on, how long of time is left for you._

Lance continue arm still out. Keith sighs and takes his hand when he sings the next verse.

_I’ve had the highest mountains, I’ve had the deepest rivers. You can have it all but not till you move it._

Lance smiles when Keith sings, how on Earth does he not know how good he is. ‘What is wrong with me,’ lance thinks.

_Now take it in but don’t look down. Cause I’m on top of the world ‘ey I’m on top of the world ‘ey. Waiting on this for a while now payin’ my dues to the dirt._

Lance and Keith sing together and dance like toddlers.

I _’ve been waiting to smile ‘ey. Been holding it in for a while ‘ey. Take it with me if I can been dreaming of this since a child._

_I’m on top of the world._

~

The time for the pep rally has arrived. The bleachers in the gym are filled with at least a thousand students while the rest of the other two thousand are sitting on the floor. They have a big school. The Glee Club is backstage waiting to be called out and sing. All the students are talking nervously and excited for the first performance.

Keith looks out of the curtains and sees all of the students of the school sitting there waiting. He can't do this, what if he can't do this? “Hey,” Lance comes up behind him “You okay?”

“No of course not, who would ever do this for fun?” Keith says pacing.

“Calm down no one knows you can sing yet, so you all you will be doing is dancing in the back. No one will even see you,” Lance reassures.

“Okay okay,” Keith takes calming breaths.

Just then the principal comes out and tells them it’s time.

“Crap,” Keith thinks.

The Glee students file out and see the student waiting for the opening notes to begin.

_Injust a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world she took the midnight train goin' anywhere…_

Pidge began.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, took the midnight train goin' anywhere…_

Hunk sang Keith, Rax, and Plaxum began swaying in the background.

_A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on…._

Lance picks up and the trio is in the center.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night streetlight people, living just to find emotion hiding, somewhere in the night._

Nyma, Rolo, and Romelle sing.

The Call Glee Club launches into the huge choreograph number and then the gym applauds. Only because they have to. When the group finishes they end in dazzling poses, the club is full of heavy breathing and all smiles (even Keith). their crowd claps and whistles and that feels genuine. In the background James is glaring. 

~

The Glee Club files out all jumping, clapping and super excited with their performance. “Well done team,” Shiro and Allura announce, “Now let's go get some ice cream.”

The club cheers again and follows Shiro and Allura out the room, except for Keith who stays behind. Lance stops and stares at him for a second then he gives him a soft smile and keeps walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Someone to Hate - Demon Hunter (the ending part)  
> The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty - Panic! At The Disco  
> I'm On Top of The World - Imagine Dragons  
> Don't Stop Believing - Journey
> 
> Tell me if you still want to see more. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning - High Hopes by Panic! At the disco
> 
> Lance's song - My Fault by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Keith's song - Good For You by Original Broadway Cast of Dear Evan Hansen
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter tell me any criticisms or if you want me to continue.


End file.
